Business Of Misery
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Lola stole Logan from me. She cheats on him and he wont listen to me. He thinks im jealous. Yeah right, I just have to catch her in the act or get the confession from a reliable source.... DL, slight LL. I just relised that I spelt the first name wrong
1. Jealousy Legacy

Dana's P.O.V

He broke me. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and he took it for granted. All the years of flirting, random fights, the whole love me hate me thing all wound down to this. Me, at the beach, alone, 6 in the morning, watching the sun rise. I put up my walls for a reason, and for another one I tore them down. He actually ment something to me. I ment nothing to him. He is in love with someone that has everything I dont. Looks. Class. Money. She is perfect, im not. Look up perfect in the dictionary, her face will be next to the definition.

_Perfect- Adj. Being complete of its kind and without defect or blemish just like Lola Maria Martinez._

He dosent know she's a whore. She cheats on him and he dosent notice. I tell him, he dosent listen, he thinks im just jealous. Zoey dosent believe me. Nicole is like best friends with Lola. Mike is in denial because he loves Lola. Then there is Chase, he seems the only one to actually notice. Partly because it was him one time. He tried to tell Logan but Lola covered it up. My phone alarm went off. 7:15 time to go to breakfast. I got up and brushed my skinny jeans off of the sand that had stuck to them. I put my ipod in my ears as I got up to the lunch room. I never eat lunch so I found my spot at our normal table and waited for the rest of the gang. I stuffed my hands and ipod into my _Underoath_ jacket. My bangs hung in my face right over my eyes while the rest of my hair was in a high curly pony tail.

Zoey was the first one to come and sit down. She waved and started to eat her grapes. We never really have much to talk about any more. Chase was the next one, he sat between me and Zoey. I leaned back into my chair and put my feet on the edge. I smiled at him and kept listening to _Fall Out Boy_ playing in my ears.

_I comb the crowd and pick you,_

_My mouth moves to fast for you to figure it out,_

_It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed,_

_To I swear I say,_

_To I swear I say..._

Michael and Quinn were next. This is the first time I have seen Quinn since the accident about 2 weeks ago. She tried to bond a pear and an orange together and lets just say it was a complete failure. She only had a few burns from the fire that were still there. Nothing to serious. Last but not least the love birds. Logan and Lola. They sat on the other side of Mike who was next to me. I know I seem like the person that would hold a grudge, but really im not, but in Lola's case Im willing to make an acception. I tried to ignore them, but the looks that Lola was giving Chase were to much. She kept winking at him when Quinn was trying to explain her recent project to them. I dont say "us" because im to busy watching Lola and listening to _Fall Out Boy'_s song _Grand Theft Autumn/ Where Is Your Boy Tonight._

_Where is your boy tonight,_

_I hope he is a gentelman,_

_Maybe he wont find out what I know,_

_But you were the last good thing about this part of town..._

I got so lost in the song that I didnt even notice Chase trying to get my attention. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and I also pulled an ear peice out.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

I nodded as Chase and I headed away from the group. Im suprised he didnt ask Zoey to go. Zoey probley hated me right now, not that she didnt before. We got to the beach and my foot and butt print were their from earlier, I smiled to myself and sat in the same place as before. Chase was standing next to me and was throwing rocks into the ocean.

"Did you see Lola back there?" He asked me. I nodded. "What is with you not talking?"

"Nothing good to say, and stupid people listening. Whats the point?" I said putting my knees against my chest. I put my chin on the top of them and staired out at the ocean.

"How are we going to tell Logan?" Chase asked me sitting down.

"How are _you _going to tell Logan, he hates me remember?" I said. Chase was about to say something but I looked at him. He knew it was true. Maybe Logan didnt hate me at first when we broke up, but once I told him about Lola he started to think I was jealous and once he got annoyed of it, he started to hate me. Sure Chase says that Logan dosent hate me but whatever. Lots of people say I hate him and thats the only reason he hates me. I act like I hate him because he broke my heart to go out with someone that I despise.

"We have to catch her in the act." No shit Surlock. I nodded. "I have a plan."

With that he ran back onto the campous. I got up and walked back slowly. I heard the bell ring but I didnt even try to go faster. I just walked with a confident strut in my stride. I knew I was some what pretty, but to guys here if your not sexy or hot, they dont even notice you exist. I really didnt try to get any one's attention other then Logan's but I would never let it show. The warning bell rang and I was just entering the sophmore building. I had to get to the second story in a minute. Yeah right. The late bell rang as I just started up the far set of stairs. I took out one of my ear peices but left the right one in. I opened my math class's door and steped in.

"Well look who decided to show up." Lola said smirking. Nicole laughed along with the other two Lola clones.

"Eat me." I said and went to the back of the class and sat next to my partner.

"Bitch." I heard her mumble about Lola. My partner was Carly, we were room mates with Nicole this year. Quinn, Zoey and Lola stayed room mates. Carly had a bone to pick with Lola too. Lola slept with her ex-Boyfriend a couple months ago. Around the time Lola and Logan got together. Everyone knows that Carly and I hate Lola more then anyone. Latley Carly and I have gotten really close. Carly nudged me and I looked at her. She had a hornet in a rubber band. I smirked. Im glad that our teacher was old and we were seated in the back of the class. She took aim.

"Fire." She whispered as it launched throught the air and nailed Lola in the back of her head. "Bulls eye."

Lola shreaked. Carly is a girl of few words, mostly bad words. She knows the right word in any situation. She really is only known for not talking around people she isnt comfortable with. She talks to me in our room but stops as soon as Nicole comes in. Its weird but you get used to it. Lola turned around and glared at us. Carly smirked and I had a death glare directed right at her.

"Mrs. Martinez. Is there a problem?" Mrs. Wilkinson asked. Carly started to glare at her and I crossed my arms. Lola was pretty stupid but she knew not to mess with me, even though she had it out for me.

"No, there isnt." Good whore. I smirked along with Carly who was now slouching down in her chair, making another hornet under the table. I looked over at Nicole and Lola whispering about something. Probley Lola's next victim. I saw them point to another one of my new friends, Zach, and giggle. I really dont understand why she would want him next. I nudged Carly and she snapped herself with the rubber band. She glared at me but looked to what I was pointing at.

"Fuck." Women of 1 word. I had a feeling that Carly liked Zach. They were perfect for eachother in my book. Zach was pretty punk rock. He always had his jet black hair in a mess all around his face. Most of it covering his eyes. He wore eyeliner sometimes and was always wearing some kind of band shirt. Normally classic rock bands, The Who, Pink Floydd, Traffic, The Beatles, or ZZ Top. Tight pants were all any of the new people I hang out with wore. Zach was alway pretty quiet in class, but if you knew him you would see another wild side of him. It was the same with Carly.

She once again took aim only this time the hornet had a paper clip on it. Fired. This time she broke the skin on Lola's neck. My eyes were wide and I quickly changed my expression to a smirk. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Exspecially since Lola had her hair up in a bun with a white tank on. Their was blood coming out of the cut and dripping onto her shirt. I could tell that Lola was trying to ignore the fact that she couldnt do anything. She may act tough but she aint got shit on Carly and I. Why do you think they call me Danger?

The bell finally rang and Carly and I were the first ones out the door. We started down the hallway when someone called us. I rolled my eyes as we turned around, knowing the voice by heart. I looked at Lola and her stupid friends. Nicole wouldnt look at Carly and I, she refused to look at us, like she felt bad about something.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lola asked Carly. I guess she figured out who the hornet was from. She better back up. Carly has a pretty short temper.

"I think a cats got her tounge." One of the clones said. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board, so fucking high pitched. Carly took a deep breath. I noticed that her hand was slowly closing into a fist. Lola's fucked.

"Lola, Let's go." Good move Nicole. Lola stayed put.

"Nicole, shut up. Let me do this." Lola said crossing her arms and glaring at Carly."Well?"

"Well what?" I asked for Carly, I knew that she didnt want to talk. She never seems to like arguing.

"Im waiting for my sorry, and I didnt ask you Cruz." Lola spat at me. If this wasnt Carly's battle I would have pushed this bitch down the stairs. Carly was getting pissed. Lola's all talk, Carly's all action. I saw the look in Carly's eye that I have seen plenty of times before. I leaned against the lockers on my right while Carly smirked at me. 5...4...3...2...1.

Lola stumbled backwards into one of her clones. Bam! Carly hit her so hard in her jaw. I gave Carly a high-five as we watched Lola freak out because she was getting a bruise. Nicole was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Dont worry Lola I have lots of cover up back in my dorm, you can use as much as you need." One of the clones said. I was cracking up. I was almost on the floor because it started to hurt to laugh. Carly had a huge smile on her face. As I was calming down, I stood up and was just slightly laughing as Mr. Ego himself came over.

"What the fuck happened?" Cue me laughing harder. Logan glared at me and I stopped laughing but my smile was still there. "Did you just punch her?"

"Nope, I wish I did, but no." I said smirking. Lola put on a evil grin and got up from her previous position. She took a deep breath and started to cry. Logan instantly reacted and comfored her. My mouth was open and I just looked at Carly who had a sympathetic look on her face. Nicole wouldnt look at us, you think she was ashamed to be seen with Lola right now. I was speechless, Her tears were fake. I wanted to punch her now, hell i've always wanted to punch the bitch. Carly started to pull me away from the scene. I was still in shock. How could Logan be so fucking dense, I mean yeah he's stupid but I didnt think he was that stupid. I turned around and started to walk with out Carly's help.

"Did that just happen?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yep." Carly said simply. I groaned as we walked into our history room. We took our seats as the warning bell rang. I hated this class too. Other then the fact it was school, I had this class with Logan and Carly. Thats it. The rest of the people were all stupid freshmen, I guess it does help to pay attention in History your first year of high school. Carly and I were sitting in the back, Logan walked in seconds before the late bell rang.

"Ok class today I have a pairs assignment. You are all going to be assigned a country, I want a full oral report on that country in a week. Your project has to be on a poster board with the flag and picture of your country." Mr. James said. He started to name off pairs. Carly got put with a freshman. Great now I will too.

"The country France is going to Dana Cruz." How did I not see that coming, "And Logan Reese."

Fuck me. I stood up and put my hands on the desk in front of me.

"Sir, you cant be serious." I said.

"Yes I am." He said sitting on his desk in the front of the classroom. He thinks he's all big and bad.

"I cant work with that." I said refering to Logan. He glared at me.

"Its either work with Logan or take an F. Your choice." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll take the F." I simply stated.

"Nope, your working with Logan and thats final." He said as the bell rang again. Someone kill me please. Im convinced, God or someone up stairs hates me. I grabbed my binder from the back shelf and stormed out of the room. Carly followed me. As soon as we got out of the building we had to go over to gym.

**What do you think?**

**Fob-session-DL-Freak**


	2. Confessions Of A Teenage Prep

Dana's P.O.V

Carly and I are always the first ones out of the locker rooms, probley because we dont care how we look when were starting gym. The make up is just going to get ruined any way so whats the point? We were on the bleachers by the track. I was leaning against the next row of seats and Carly was turned to face me.

"That was a really awesome punch back there." I told her with a smile.

"I know." Carly said, the whistel blew and all of the girls and boys started to come out of the locker rooms. I stood up because we had to go into stupid lines because the coach is to stupid to remember our names by heart. Normally I love gym, but the people in it makes me hate it. I got stuck with Lola, Logan and the 2 clones. All of the other students came in and got into our lines. Logan of all people came up and stood in front of me.

"What Reese?" I asked harshly. He rolled his eyes.

"We have to work together on the project, we dont have a choice. Im coming by your dorm tonight after the last bell. Be there." Logan ordered.

"Cant you just get your _Daddy Dearest_ to pay someone to do it so I dont have to be stuck with you, God knows you've done it millions of times before." I asked. I heard some people in the back gasp. I heard one of them say 'he's gonna need some ice for that burn'. I smirked.

"Just stop being a bitch and agree on it." Logan said getting fed up. I punched him as soon as I processed what he said. He went down harder then Lola, well Lola had someone to fall on.

"Look now you and your slut of a girlfriend can match." I said trying to sound as much as a prep as possible.

"Dana Cruz!" The coach said.

"I know Dean's office, now." I said with attitude. I knew the steps by heart, The gym uniforms they give us girls are insane! Shorts that leave very little to the imagination, and half the girls pull them up so when they bend over their ass's hang out. They even made us wear tank tops. Carly had a great idea, she would just put on a long shirt under it. I blame it on our peer pressured president Stacy. Try saying that 10 times fast. She is so desprate to be popular she even had a beauty salon put on campus, guess who talked her into that one? I already knew every word that the dean was going to say to me. I shouldnt even bother going, just go to detention and get it over with.

I walked into the admissions building and went up to the desk. Mrs. Salazar, the secretary, rolled her eyes at me.

"Detention Dana." She said and handed me a slip. I rolled my eyes and took the slip. Im in detention about 2 days out of the whole week. Fights, Cussing, and just not caring. The only reason that im not out of this school already is the fact that the Dean's new daughter-in-law is my sister. I walked over to the library. The detention here sucks, if you get sent out of class you have to stay there until the last bell of the day. I walked over to the desk where Mrs. Henry sat. She looked up from her magazine.

"Congrats Dana, you made it through 2 whole periods. Thats a new record." She said scarcastically. I gave her an evil smile and looked around the room. I saw the normal crowd. Eddie, he gets caught with pot daily. Sometimes Eddie just comes here if he dosent want to go to class. Presley, she was one of the worst kids in our grade, fuck the whole school. I dont know how the hell she actually gets to stay here. Last but not least, Max he gets caught hacking computers during class, trying to get his grades changed from the computer lab computers when there are teachers around every wear. I took a seat next to Eddie.

"Want some?" He asked holding his joint in front of my face.

"Not today." Sure, I tried it a few times. I only really do it when im so pissed that I can barley think. The whole not being able to think is probley the reason I do it.

"What did you do this time Dana?" Presley asked. She was a table over sitting on the top of it. She had her feet on the chair in front of her and she had her arms leaning behind her, holding her up.

"Punched the walking ego." I said with a smirk. Thats about the only thing Eddie, Max and Presley know him by. Presley dosent care unless you have a violence record. Eddie, is to high all the time to notice people at all. Max is just out there.

"Nice one, Why?" Eddie asked taking another puff of it. It was getting low. Mrs. Henry didnt really care, we were like one big dysfunctional family, or fam-damn-ly as Presley says. Mrs. Henry is middle aged but she is awesome, I think she has teenagers at a diffrent school so she knows about us better then other teachers do.

"He called me a bitch and tried to fucking order me to do something." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I heard Presley crack her nuckels.

"So you punched Logan and Carly punched Lola. Today is going to be awesome." Presley said smiling. I smirked.

"How did you hear about Carly punching Lola?" I asked.

"News travels fast around here, you should know that." Eddie said. I shrugged. News dose travel pretty fast. There is some kind of rumor going around that says there are a group of people that text everyone when they hear new news about anything. It spreads like wild fire. We heard the door to the library open. Eddie hid his dope and tried to clear the air of any smoke. It was Carly, Eddie took a deep drag of it taking it out of its hiding place. Carly gave Mrs. Henry a note and came over to us.

"What did you do?" I asked with a smirk. It probley had something to do with Logan or Lola. She showed us what she did by flicking us off. She smirked, sitting on the table in front of me. I smirked. Presley moved over to this table and sat crissed crossed in front of Eddie. Carly was slightly to the right of me.

"Who did you do it to?" Presley asked.

"Coach." Carly said.

"Why?" Eddie asked. I rolled my eyes, he loves that question. Carly shrugged and winked at me. She would tell me later.

"Probley because he's a dick and cant pronounce sushi right." Presley mocked. Max was sitting a couple seats down from us doing something on his laptop. He smiled to himself and turned on his speekers. Music filled the library. Mrs. Henry had put on her own head phones so she couldnt hear our music. Max has a pretty awesome taste in music, it was pretty close to mine. He turned on my second favorite band, _Pierce The Veil'_s song 'Currents Convulsive'.

_So long, congratulations, break a leg tonight  
What a shame I heard the understudy died under the knife  
Crying backwards under bedroom light  
The operation _

I don't think you'll ever want to love me  
You'd better listen to your doctor doctor

Sober up and bury the empty cup  
In a backyard of Seattle we used to lie  
When I sew you up, don't let me stop bleeding  
Tiny stitches that you placed into my skin  
Won't let me go, oh no, oh no  
And they're ruining the mood  
So I'll toast every beat of my heart like a miracle

And I don't think you'll ever want to love me  
You'd better listen to your doctor  
doctors lie, lie, lie if the dollar is right  
oh my sweet little girl, hold your mouth and you'll be alright

(Gather round, gather round. Ladies and gentlemen,  
come from far come from wide,  
The moment you've all been waiting for  
Tonight, join us as we explore the spine-chilling mystery of death  
And the miracle of resurrection)

Please understand me when  
I'd rather see you dead  
Than live without me, so thirsty for more  
Beyond the sea blue light I met the love of my life  
She'd rather see me dead than face me  
I like your starry eyes, they yell surprise! Surprise!  
I'm in love...but not for long  
Our operation, call off the operation

Another wave has turned its back on me  
Crashed back on the eyes of the first I see  
(If your delicate eyes don't blink someday they might as well be gone) Can't count on anything. For you I'd count the salt under the sea  


Carly and I were sing all the words. Presley was bobbing her head to the music and Eddie was to high to notice the music was playing. Like always. We listened to diffrent CD's and random music the rest of the day with very little talking. Soon we were allowed to leave. Carly, Presley and I started to walk over to the quad. We were half way there when Presley got abducted by her boyfriend, Jarred. We sat on the fountain waiting for classes to let out, there was about 10 minutes to go.

"So why did you flick him off?" I asked. Now that we were almost totally alone she would probley tell me.

"Other then the fact that he kicked you out, I didnt want to be stuck there all by myself." She said looking around. See told you she talks. Carly looked down and I saw slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. I looked up at what she was looking at. Zach, he was talking to one of his other friends. Carly was in love with this kid. I have no clue why she wouldnt ask him out. Carly is beautiful but she is way to shy around someone she likes. She has short hair that is a lot of diffrent colors in the front. Last time I looked, it was Blue, Purple and Pink in the front, while the rest of her hair was bleached blonde. Her eyes were a very light blue and she always had in her lip and eye brow rings in. Zach slowly walked over to us waving goodbye to his friend.

"Hey." He said flipping his hair out of his eyes lightly. Carly waved as her blush deepened.

"Hey Zach, whats up?" I asked.

"The sky." He said with a small smile. He was looking at Carly. "Hey Carly, do you want to hang out?"

"Um, I uh..Sure." She said with a smile. Zach's smile grew and Carly stood up from sitting on the fountain. They started to walk over towards the boys dorm house. Carly turned around and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled to her as she turned around. Great, now im alone. I might as well go back to the dorm. I heard the bell ring and heard people cheering. I walked into my dorm room and sat on the computer. I signed on aim and started to work on my math homework. I made sure to put on The Devil Wears Prada's newest song. I turned on the microphone to recorde me singing it when I heard our door open and close. I spun around to see who it was. Nicole. It was either Carly or her, I actually remembered to lock the door.

"Hey Dana." She said. She sounded nervous.

"Hey Nicole, are you ok?" I asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Lola was way out of line today. Im sorry she is such a bitch." Nicole said putting her stuff down and sitting on her single bed.

"Its ok Nicole. I know it wasnt your fault and for future refrences, I probley wont ever hit you." I said giving her a small smile.

"Good to know, all those months of threatening me about my hairdryer would have been a better time to know this." She said. I laughed with her.

"If Lola's a bitch why do you hang out with her?" I asked. Nicole had a confused face on. It got a lot more hard to see her confused as she matured. Normally you would just say what color is an apple and she would have a confused face on.

"I guess, I just want to be popular so bad that I thought that I had to hang out with her to be popular. She is the most popular girl in school." Nicole informed. Like I didnt know that. "You know she _is _cheating on Logan right?"

I looked down and back up, "Yeah I know, he dosent believe me."

"He should, you still love him dont you?" Nicole said.

"I dont think I _love _him any more, but yes I do still care about him and before you ask I do still want to be with him even if I dont totally love him any more.If we did start to go out again, I would probley fall back in love with him. I just dont want to see him get hurt. He really loves Lola." I explained trying not to break into a frown. It was all true, I really do like him still. I used to love him, he took that for granted so I told myself I wasnt in love with him and I know that im not. I _was_ and was is a past tense word.

"Of course he dosent believe you, Lola has him wrapped around her skinny finger. You should do something." Nicole said. I just confessed to the biggest blaber mouth in the whole school my feelings for her 'best friends' boyfriend. I hope she wont blab. Then I might have to hurt her.

"Chase said he had a plan but he didnt tell me any details. I think I have another one, but I might need your help." I said. Nicole took a deep breath.

"I will help in any way I can. Logan's my friend and Lola's just using him. I dont even talk to her about it any more. She brings it up, I leave." Nicole says. I couldnt believe it, Logan and Nicole friends. "I know, Logan and I arent the best friends, but I've had to cover for Lola so many times I actually got pretty close to Logan."

Like she read my mind, "Wow, you are a great friend Nikki."

"Yep, I try." She said, he preppy-ness taking over. Her phone started to ring. She flipped it open and I guess she had a text because she didnt put it up to her ear. She rolled her eyes. "I have to go meet, Lola. I'll catch you later Dana."

"Bye." She exited the room and I went over to my closet.

I didnt want to wear these pants any more, they had sand inside them and it sucked. I slipped out of the jeans and put on a pair of shorts. I looked in the mirror. I didnt like the way the shorts looked with my jacket and shirt. I took them off too, and put on a _Pierce The Veil_ tank top and took another look at myself in the mirror. Good enough for me. Normally things like that wouldnt bother me, but my shorts were a greenish color and blue didnt look good with it, the tank top was white so it looked good with any thing.

I went over to the computer and saw no one on aim. I rolled my eyes and took my text book and homework off the computer desk and put it down on the floor. The music still playing on the computer. I layed down on the floor on my stomach. My back was to the door. The song had changed from 'Reptar King Of The Ozone' to 'I'd Rather Die Then Be Famous' by Pierce The Veil.

"Dana?" Someone asked from the door. I turned around and sat up. Logan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring. I saw the bruise on his jaw. I tried to supress my smile and keep up with my death glare.

"I told you, we need to do the stupid project. Lets just get it over with." Logan said closing the door and walking over to where I was sitting on the floor now. He used his foot to close my text book, closing my homework in between the pages.

"So how much do you know about France?" I asked looking at the history book Logan pulled out of his backpack.

"Only that you went there for a semester, It has the Eiffel Tower and thats about it." Logan said sitting next to me.

"How fast do you want to get this over with?" I asked.

"I dont know why?" He asked looking at me funny.

"Because I could have this stupid ass project done in like 30 minutes." I said leaning back, my arms holding me up.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"You said it yourself, I spent a semester there. I know these things." I said with a confident smirk on my face. He leaned against Nicole's bed and watched me work, I was right, I had the whole report done in almost 35 minutes. He looked pretty amazed. I was across the room leaning against my bed now. I had the bottom bunk again. "It's done, you can go back to your girlfriend now."

"Why are you so evil to her?" Logan asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Im not jealous if thats what your thinking. I told you, I dont get jealous." I told him flat out. He smirked at me.

"Sure your not. Then whats the real reason?" Did he think I was lying?

"Because she's doing something that I have told you about a million times, you just refuse to listen." I told him. He looked at me confused and then relised what I was talking about.

"She is _not_, I repete, _NOT _cheating on me, just stop telling me this." Logan said, his voice rising. How the hell would I get him to relise it? I heard my computer beep. It was losing memory, why? I was recording, oh yeah. Thats it!

"Do you want proof? Come here." I said getting up and going over to the computer. I pressed stop as Logan came up next to me on the computer. I started the thing over and guessed how much time it was to get to the part where Nicole confessed the whole thing.

_"Good to know, all those months of threatening me about my hairdryer would have been a better time to know this." She said_.

_"If Lola's a bitch why do you hang out with her?" I asked._

_"I guess, I just want to be popular so bad that I thought that I had to hang out with her to be popular. She is the most popular girl in school." Nicole said. "You know she _is _cheating on Logan right?"_

I saw Logan's face drop. He looked crushed. He sat down on Nicole's bed and was just staring out into space.

_"Yeah I know, he dosent believe me."_

_"He should, You still love him dont you?" Nicole asked._

Logan looked up and stared at me. I reached for the stop button but Logan grabbed my hand. I couldnt look at him.

_"I dont think I _love_ him any more, but yes I do still care about him and before you ask I do still want to be with him even if I dont totally love him any more. If we did start to go out again, I would probley fall back in love with him. I just dont want to see him get hurt. He really loves Lola." I explained._

He let go of my hand and I quickly turned it off. We sat in silence for about 3 minutes before I spoke up...

Evil me. The Devil Wears Prada is a band, so is Pierce the Veil, they are awesome bands if you like punk rock/scremo rock

Fob-session-DL-Freak [R.I.P Travis Cooke


	3. Water Fountain Blues

He let go of my hand and I quickly turned it off. We sat in silence for about 3 minutes before I spoke up.

"You really werent supposed to hear that, part." I said quietly still not looking at him. I think he was speechless.

"Dana, I-"

"You dont need to say anything, I understand, Logan." I said. Logan took a deep breath.

"I cant believe her." Logan said. I looked at him. He looked stunned. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Logan." I said. Should have listened to me earlier and you wouldnt have been this crushed.

"I should be giving you the apology." Wait what?

"Hun?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I shouldnt have called you jealous, I mean it was uncalled for. I should have listened to you in the first place." Tell me im dreaming. This is fucking amazing. Before I could tell him anything, he stood up. "I need to do something.".

With that he was gone. He left his backpack and stuff which I really didnt understand. I didnt know if he was coming back or just gonna leave it here. Oh well. I should call Chase, he probley wont want to do the 'plan' now. I tried calling him but he didnt pick up like 4 times. I sighed after the 5th time and got out of my seat. I grabbed my biggest _Plain White T's _Jacket that was like a dress on me and headed out to find Chase. I walked out onto the quad and looked around a little. I thought that the fountain was a good place to look so I went over to there. Thats when I saw it. Chase and Lola in a full on lip lock in the middle of campous with all the grades looking at them. I saw some people taking pictures and recording videos. Pervs. Lola had her arms around Chases neck and he had his hands on her hips.

I didnt want to see the next part but I had pretty bad timing. I looked to the side of me and about 5 feet away, Logan stood with a shocked look on his face. He looked over to me and I gave him a sympathetic look and he just shook his head. He took a deep breath and started over to the kissing couple. He casually tapped Lola on the shoulder. Lola turned around with a dreamy smile on her face that turned into shock as soon as she noticed that it was him.

"Logan, This isnt what it looks like." She tried to cover. Stupid whore. I think that is the stupidest quote I have heard all day.

"Oh really then what is it?" Logan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chase kissed me I had nothing to do with it, babe you have to believe me! I would never cheat on you." Lola said with pleading eyes. I saw a lot of guys roll their eyes.

"Chase is that what happened?" Logan asked Chase.

"No, She asked me if I had made up my mind about hooking up with her and I told her no, I wasnt going to and she just smiled and kissed me." Chase defended. I started to slowly move closer to the scene. Chase was now standing next to Logan, they were both glaring at Lola. I stood over by Chase and Lola instantly looked at me.

"You." She said pointing at me. I looked at her. "This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is it Dana's fault?" Chase asked.

"You set this up didnt you, you jealous little slut!" Lola yelled at me.

"Your the one making out with someone that isnt your boyfriend and your calling me a fucking slut!" I yelled back. Right now was so not the time for her to be messing with me.

"Yeah, your just jealous that I stole your stupid boyfriend." She said. Her clones started to walk over to us and they stood by Lola's side.

"Im not jealous of that, I'm pissed off because you started cheating on him you stupid whore." I countered. Lola lost it. She came charging towards me and I quickly moved out of the way. Splash. She fell right into the fountain. I smirked as everyone started to laugh at it. She stood up and looked down at her soaked form.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as her clones helped her out of the water. I smirked as she got in my face. "If I were you, I'd watch your back."

"Oh im shaking." I said glaring at her. She huffed and walked off towards her dorm, clones following close behind. Everyone started to go their seperate ways, so I thought it was time to take my leave. I was about half way to my dorm house when Logan came up next to me. "What?"

"I'm going to go get my stuff out of your room, got a problem with that?" His cocky attitude showing again. Same old Logan.

"Nope." I said walking in front of him. He started to walk faster and cut me off. I huffed and started running in front of him. We ended up racing to my dorm, I got to the door first and Logan was to stupid to slow down. He ended up smashing me into the door. "Thanks for squishing me."

"Anytime babe." He said smirking as we went into the room, I closed the door behind us. I think I like this Logan way better then the love sick one. I went in and sat on my bed as Logan put his stuff away.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, im not your babe." I said. He sat down next to me. He was pretty close actually.

"You were at one time." He said looking at me.

"Were being the key term there." I said pushing him lightly. He put a serious face on.

"I think we should change that." He said looking into my eyes.

"That depends, you gonna break up with me for some other girl again?" I asked him. His face was moving slightly closer.

"Depends on if she's a slut or not." I punched him. He groaned and grabbed where I hit him. "You know I was just kidding right D."

He used to call me that when we started going out. It felt great to hear him say it again, "You better be."

"I am, so are you gonna be my girl?" He asked moving closer to me. He pushed me down onto the bed and leaned over me.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." I teased with a smile. He smiled and kissed me hard on my lips. I missed this, we went out for almost 8 months and I knew where this was heading. He slowly kissed my jaw line and slowly worked on my neck. He bit my shoulder very hard. I gasped, breathless. He knew all my spots and just how much they effected me. I was cursed with 3 spots. Shoulder, the middle of my chest, and one spot behind my left ear. The one on my chest effected me the most. I moaned his name when I felt his hand go up my shirt. I told you we went out for 8 months, its not like we didnt do this, it was like impossible not to do...

**I know they got together fast but I have a good idea for something to happen in the future of this fic. And you guys, I got 7 reviews on the first chapter and only 3 on the last one. What's up with that? Faster you review the faster the next chapter will be up.**

**Fob-session-DL-Freak**


	4. Misery Buisness

It's been about 2 weeks since Logan and I got back together, and everything is going great. Lola has stayed really far away from all of the gang since the fountain thing. Zoey and I started to talk again and Chase finally asked her out. Of course they got together. Carly and Zach still have the whole flirting thing going on. Right now im walking with Carly to breakfast, but I feel like shit.

"Carly I think im going to go back to the room. I feel like im gonna get sick." I told her taking a deep breath. She looked at me worried.

"Company?" She asked turning around with me.

"Sure." I nodded. We walked back to the room in silence. I've been feeling like this for a couple of days actually. Just wanting to throw up my lungs. It normally went away a little after lunch time. I instantly crashed on the couch. I turned on the tv and it was the PCA news. I sighed as Carly sat next to me.

"Dana, I think I might know whats going on with you." Carly said quietly. I looked at her oddly. She isnt a doctor.

"What?" I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Its all the signs the showed us in health class. Feeling like your going to barf in the mornings, your always really tired and you probley didnt notice but you have been eating way more of really weird foods. Zoey noticed this all too. Dana you said that you and Logan had sex when you got back together, right?" Carly explained. I was lost.

"Ok what is that all supposed to mean and yes, we did." I told her blushing on the last part. She looked down at the ground which worried me.

"Dana there is a slight chance that you could be, um pregnant." Carly told me. My jaw dropped. No theres no way in hell I was pregnant.

"No, no fucking way." I told her with a dry laugh.

"Did you guys use any kind of protection?" Carly asked me. I tried to think. No, im not on the pill but he had to have used a condom. He knows im not on the pill.

"I dont think so." I said hesitantly. Carly shook her head with a sigh.

"We need to get a pregnancy test." Carly said standing up.

"We cant do that now. Someone will catch us off campous." I told her watching her go put her shoes back on.

"Who said were going off campous? You know the DA has sex with like every guy her age and older here." It was true, after Coco left we got stuck with this chick that was probley a bigger slut then Lola.** (a/n: I love bashing Lola for some reason xD) **Carly gave me the one minute sign. She walked out of the room. I had that weird feeling in my throat again. I stood up slowly and was about to sit back down but I ran into our in room bathroom. I felt like I was barfing my stomach up. I leaned against the shower door after I flushed the toilet. I heard our door open and close lightly.

"Carly?" I asked with a slight cough.

"No, its Zoey." She said coming into the bathroom.

"Hey Zoe." I said quietly. She sat down besides me.

"How are you doing?" Stupid question.

"I might be pregnant so im just peachy." I said very scarcastic. I cant help it, it just comes out.

"Well you do have all the symptoms. I was going throught the same things." Wait what? Did she just say what I think she said?

"You went through all the same things? But your-"

"Yeah I was. I'm a mom." She said with a small smile.

"But your a goody good. No offence." I made sure she was good with me saying that.

"I know, it was a mistake at first but it was the best thing to happen to me." She said taking out her phone. She went to the picture files and showed me a blonde hair, brown eyed girl. She looked about 2 or 3, but that means that Zoey was 14 when it happened.

"Who's the dad?" I asked. I hope to god she knows.

"Glenn Davis, it was a drunken hook up. It was a big mistake, well at least I thought it was going to be one." Zoey said with a small smile. "She was totally worth it."

"Where is she now?"

"With my grandparents, my mom didnt want anything to do with her so she sent her away. I see her all the time when I go home. My mom left us when she turned 1. My dad got the divorce, he loves her." Zoey said the her refering to her daughter.

"Whats her name?" I asked as she put the phone away.

"Leslie Jane Brooks." She said.

"Thats a great name, but if you know who the dad is wouldnt it be Leslie Jane Davis?"

"It should, but Glenn dosent know, he left before I could tell him." Glenn had decided to switch schools for a scholarship program for baseball.

"Have you even tried to tell him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Plenty of times." Zoey said. Carly entered the bathroom. She waved to Zoey and handed me the test.

"Get out so I can take it." I said standing up, staring at the test. I hurried them out of the room. I did what the instructions said and when I was done, put it on the counter. I opened the door and let them in. I closed the toilet seat and sat down on it. Carly was on the floor and Zoey was sitting on the counter next to the test. She kept an eye on it. The timer the girls had set went off and Zoey looked at the test.

"It's positive, your pregnant Dana." Zoey said trying to keep calm for me. I could tell she was sad and happy at the same time.

"Ok?" Carly asked me. I nodded.

"How am I supposed to tell Logan, we've only started to go out 2 weeks ago, again." I asked.

"You just have to flat out tell him." Zoey told me. I groaned. I knew I had to do it but I really didnt want to. This was going to ruin his life, It would probley be fine with me. My mom was about 16 when she had me so I knew she would be fine with it. I just had to find out a way to tell him. I think I should do it when I feel better.

"I just think I want to sleep on this. I'll tell him later, I promise." I said getting off the toilet and going over to my bed. I layed down facing the wall. I heard them close the door and leave. I couldnt think at all, it was so messed up. Im not supposed to be pregnant. I cant be. I cant do the same thing as my mother, of course I always wanted to be just like her so I guess I got my wish. This blows so much. Im going to try and sleep a little...

I woke up around the time I was supposed to go to dinner. Wow I slept long. I got up and threw my legs over my the side of the bed. I ran a had through my cruly mess of hair and got up. I went over to my closet and looked at what I wanted to wear. Skinny jeans and a black tank top with a purple shirt under it, thats what I came up with. I slipped on my audios and headed out. I decided to take the long way around to the dining hall. I saw something that I really wanted to forget.

Logan was against the wall, his hands on Lola's hips and they were kissing. Logan wasnt pushing her away or doing anything to push her away. I coughed and they looked over at me. It was actually pretty funny, Logan's expression was the same one that Lola had on 2 weeks ago. Lola had an evil grin on and Logan started to walk over to me.

"And I though that I could trust you again." I said walking away as fast as I could heading to God knows where. Logan was trying to talk to me but I didnt listen. I kept walking until I got to Sushi Roxz. I rushed in there and I was grabbed by Kazu. He pushed me onto the stage and I stood there in front of the mic with people clapping all around me. I looked over at the door as the music started and saw Logan staring at me with a confused face on. People started to chant 'sing, sing, sing' so I did what they told me. I knew this music. It was Paramore, pretty much the best song for this situation now.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

_[Chorus:_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
What's a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. 

I got off the stage and rushed out of the building, with people yelling and cheering for an encore. I got out to the fountain when Logan finally cought up to me.

"Dana listen to me!" He said making me turn around. I glared at him.

"No! I thought you changed, I thought that you promised that you wouldnt do this any more." I yelled at him.

"I have changed. She kissed me, I had nothing to do with it." Logan told me calmly. Bull shit.

"I would have totally believed you if I had seen you doing something to at least try and push her away, but no. No push, move of your face, nothing or the sort!" I said leaving him. He stood there dumb founded. I cant tell him now, I just cant. I can wait untill its noticeable. According to my teachers, it shows after a couple months so I have time. I cant believe this, stupid fucking me. I should have never gone back out with him, I wouldnt have got pregnant or my heart broken again. My life sucks.

Fob-session-DL-Freak


	5. Im Very Sorry But

Its been 2 months since I found out about the baby. I started showing a little a couple of days ago. I wore really big jackets and baggy shorts around school. I didnt even bother to dress out in gym, not like I could do anything athletic either. Logan hasnt stopped trying to get back together with me and Lola hates me for it. Nicole ditched Lola and it was probley the best and smartest move she ever made. The only ones who know about the pregnancy are Zoey and Carly. I was thinking about telling Nicole but still after all these years she hasnt grown out of her blaber mouth tendencys. Right now Zoey came over so we could do some homework together. We just finished and we were watching tv. Carly was out on a date with Zach. She couldnt be happier. We were watching the PCA news channel and they were talking about the new play that the whore herself was staring in.

"She's like the plague, she's every where." Zoey commented. I laughed slightly.

"Im tired of watching this crap, lets go for a walk." I said standing up. I had to remember to wear my giant PCA jacket when I went outside. Zoey waited for me to get my shoes on before we started to walk. We got outside and it was a little chilly so people didnt really notice that I started to wear the jacket every where.

"Which path? Beach or forest?" I looked between the two that Zoey had mentioned. The beach looked a little crowed for this late at night. It was almost 8.

"Forest. To many people at the beach." I said with a shrug, we started to walk over to the forest path. I was looking at the only other couple on the whole sidewalk. It looked like a senior couple. I think the girls name was Ashley and I knew the boyfriend, he was Kyle. They had been going out since their sophmore year. That was real love. They almost never got into fights, and even if they did it would only last about a day. The thing I liked most is that their complete opposites. Ashley was pretty punk and Kyle was a jock. As Zoey and I walked by they waved at us. Now we were the only ones here.

"When are you going to tell Logan?" Zoey asked me. I sighed. Not now.

"I dont know." I simply said. That wasnt a lie. I didnt want to tell him but I knew that it was bad keeping it a secret from him. Especially since im probley not going to be able to hide the huge stomach im guarenteed to get.

"You need to do it soon you know." Zoey said kicking a rock a little bit up the sidewalk.

"I know, I was thinking about when I cant hide the stomach any more would be a good time." I said with a slight smile. Zoey laughed lightly.

"What if he wants to be here for you the whole pregnancy? Are you going to depribe him of that?" Zoey asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, he totally would want to be here for the mood swings, weird cravings and me complaining about all this stuff. Yeah, why wouldnt he want to be here for this?" I asked scarcastically. Zoey rolled her eyes at me. We were getting pretty far away from the school when I looked back. I thought I heard something or someone behind us but it was probley just the wind.

"You never know." Zoey said.

"But, Zoe what if he wants me to get an abortion?" I asked in a whisper. I wasnt going to get one. I think that every women should have the right to get rid of their child if they want to but I didnt want to.

"Would you want one?" I shook my head no quickly. "Then what dose it matter?"

"You know this is a reason for me and him to go out again right? I dont want to go out with him again. I already tried that and he's cheated on me."

"We dont know that he kissed her, she probley kissed him and he was just so shocked that he didnt know how to react." Zoey covered. I rolled my eyes. Her phone started to go off. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "It's Chase, I need to find a signal."

I nodded as she walked around a corner towards school. I stuffed my hands into the jacket pocket and breathed in the cool fall breeze. I turned around to look at the corner to see if she was coming but she wasnt. I turned back around and came face to face with Lola and her clones. I jumped back a little. These clones werent the same ones from before though. These girls were bigger.

"Suprised to see me Dana?" Lola asked with a evil smirk on her face.

"I've been more suprised. You guys suck at keeping quiet." I commented. I knew there was someone following us.

"Oh well, we cant be perfect all the time." Lola said looking me up and down. She walked closer to me and smirked.

"Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms and taking a defensive stance.

"Stay away from Logan. He dosent love you, he just feels sorry for you." Lola said. Her clones laughed. She shot them a quick smile before turning her attention back to me. I smiled at her.

"I will stay away from Logan, you can have him. I dont want him. Theres just that problem of you cheating on him that stands in the way of your _happiness."_ I said losing the smile. Lola glared at me.

"You dont even know the half of it. That one time, Chase actually kissed me. Logan only knows about that time. I still have a chance." Lola explained.

"No he knows way more then that. I know I told him and he believes me." I told her with a confident smirk. She glared harder. The bigger clones went behind me so I couldnt leave. What the hell is she going to do? The next thing I knew I was on the floor getting kicked and punched. I did my best to protect my stomach. I got kicked in the head and that was the last thing I remembered...

_Normal P.O.V_

"Bye Chase, I love you." Zoey said into the phone as she hung it up. She walked back to where she left Dana. As soon as she rounded the corner she saw Dana laying on the ground with some blood around her. "Dana!"

Zoey rushed over to her and checked for a pulse. There was one and Zoey looked around. She saw something shiny laying next to Dana. She picked it up. It was hard to tell what it was through the tears that were threatening to fall from Zoey's eyes. It was a DQ necklace.

"Drama Queen." Zoey whispered with hate in her voice. She heard a moan come from Dana. Zoey quickly called 911. They would be there ASAP. _What do I do now? _Zoey thought. She pressed speed dial 2 and waited for the pick up.

"Zoey, didnt I just talk to you?" Chase asked with a slight laugh.

"Chase, Get over to the forest walk way now!" Zoey said her voice cracking.

"Whats wrong Zoey? Are you ok?" Chase asked paniced.

"Its Dana, Get over here now!" Zoey yelled hanging up. Chase was with Logan at the time and he over heard the converstaion.

"Whats wrong with Dana?" Logan asked.

"I dont know just come on." Chase said as they both ran over to the path. They saw the ambulance loading someone into the back and Zoey talking to one of the paramedics.

"Is there any medical conditions that you know about?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she is 2 months pregnant." Logan's jaw dropped. He looked over to the ambulance and saw Dana with bruises and scratches on her.

"She's pregnant!?" Logan yelled as the paramedic got into the back of the ambulance and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked with a shocked expression on her face. "You werent supposed to hear that."

"Yeah well I did, is it mine?" Logan asked. Chase looked at Zoey.

"How are we going to get to the hospital?" He asked her.

"Theres supposed to be a cab coming for us." Zoey told him as they sprinted to the front of the school. They got in the cab and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

_Dana's P.O.V_

I looked around. White. All I see is white. There's a window next to my bed. I must be in a hospital. Its to white to be any where else. Plus I was hooked up to machines. I sat up slowly and leaned against the pillows that were holding me up. I looked out the window, it was raining pretty hard out side. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30. Someone came into the room behind me. I looked and it was a doctor im guessing.

"Your awake, hello. Im Dr. Smith. You have some visitors here to see you." The doctor explained. I sighed and looked out the window. "I'll let them in one at a time after I ask you a couple of questions."

I nodded as he pulled up a chair to the side of my bed. He started to ask me random questions. How old am I? Any allergies? Stuff like that.

"Now we know that your pregnant so we gave you a ultra sound earlier, the results should be back soon. We did it to make sure the baby is ok. Now I'll send one of them in." He said as he exited the room. I looked out the window and pulled my knees to my chest. It hurt but I wanted to sit like this.

"Why the hell didnt you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Hey Dana, are you ok? I was so worried. Aw Logan, thanks for caring. Im just fine and dandy." I mocked not even looking at him. I felt the weight shift on the bed. I turned to look at him. He had a worried look on his face.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked his tone totally diffrent from when he first came in.

"Because you hurt me Logan, yeah I admit it. You hurt me twice for the same girl and I just was scared to tell you." I told him quietly.

"Im so sorry about that, The first time was a mistake and the second time wasnt even my falt. She kissed me, I was going to get you and take you to dinner. I swear that I had nothing to do with the second kiss." Logan said. I believed him, he just had that look on his face, like he would die if I didnt believe him.

"Fine I believe you." I said. He annoyed me so much. How he could just tell me this and I would give in that easily. He slowly leaned in and peck kissed me. He moved closer so his arms were wrapped around me. I heard the door open and someone clear their throat. It was Dr. Smith.

"We have your results for the ultra sound, I am very sorry but...you lost the baby"

Fob-session-DL-Freak


	6. Quit Crying Your Eyes Out Baby

"We have your results for the ultra sound, I am very sorry but...you lost the baby" He told us.

My face dropped. I cant believe it. No, it has to be wrong.

"Your joking right?" Logan asked. I tried to talk but the words just wouldnt come out.

"I-I-I...joke...No..." I couldnt form a sentence even if I had a pen and a peice of paper. Logan grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and couldnt do anything but stare.

"I will leave you two alone for a while." Dr. Smith said exiting the room.

"I can't believe it." I finally got out. Logan pulled me into a tight hug. I couldnt cry, I couldnt talk, I could barley breath. Those words just played in my head over and over. _Lost the baby, lost...lost...lost._

"Its ok Dana. Look at the bright side, at least your ok." Logan said trying to raise my spirtis. I pulled away from him gently. I looked at him. I nodded a little. He put a hand under my chin before I could look down. He made me look at him. "Dana, just remember that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was for the better."

"Yeah, right." I mumbled quietly. I guess this was good, I wasnt really ready for a kid and im sure that Logan wasnt either. I guess it was kind of a blessing in disguise.

"Look at something good that came out of it, we're back together, right?" Logan asked. I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I told him softly. He leaned in and quickly kissed me. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was dark but it looked like it stopped raining.

"Should we tell Zoey and Chase, their outside." He told me. I shrugged, they would find out eventually. I felt Logan get off the bed. I hugged my knees to my chest again. I sighed deeply. If there was ever a time that I needed music this was it. I needed my song, Baby, Come On by +44. That song was the best song ever, It always made me stop crying no matter what situation I was in. From the time my Dad left when I was 11 to the time I broke my wrist when I was 7. It just made me stop, I dont know why. I hope Logan told Zoey and Chase about the baby. I dont think I could listen to it again, and I definetly couldnt get the words out to say it. Logan came in with Zoey and Chase. I sat indian style and smiled weakly at them. Zoey sat on my bed while Logan and Chase stood next to it. Logan was at my side. He pulled up a chair and put it right next to me against the side of the bed.

"Are you ok Dana, Logan wouldnt tell us anything." I sighed. Great now I have to tell them.

"Im fine but-" I couldnt say it. I looked at Logan with pleading eyes. He put his hand over mine and squeezed it lightly.

"She lost the baby." He finished for me. I closed my eyes tightly. Holding back the tears. I took a couple deep breaths before opening them. Logan's grip tightened on my hand. Zoey and Chase were speechless. Zoey hugged me and started to cry on me. I held onto her tightly. I let a few tears slip but other then that I kept my cool. I dont really know how I ended up doing that but I did. Zoey let go of me and Chase did a quick hug. After a moment of silence Zoey spoke up.

"We have to tell them what happened Dana." She told me clearing her tears. I looked down. I have never felt this vulnerable in my life. I didnt know what to do. I wanted to cry, scream, get back at Lola most of all. Lola and her fucking clones probley dont even know they killed some one tonight. They have no idea about any of this.

"What did happen?" Chase asked grabbing another chair from a corner and pulling it over to the bed. I cleared my throat.

"When Zoe and I were walking her phone started to ring so she tried to find a spot with a singnal. She went around the corner and I couldnt see her any more. I turned around and Lola was there with 2 other girls. Lola started to yell at me so I told her off. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with my knee's covering my stomach and they were kicking and beating me. One of the girls kicked me in the head and that was the last thing I remembered." I told them quietly. I was pulling at my necklace guitar pic that my mom gave me. My eyes turned over to Logan. He looked pissed off.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Logan asked. His knee was bounceing up and down. I think that he would have lost it if he didnt do that. It was kinda annoying. They all started to talk at once. I thought about it.

"Nothing." I stated. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Dana they just put you in the hospital, and you dont want to do anything?" Zoey asked shocked. I nodded.

"They just killed our baby. We have to do something." Logan said.

"No, I dont want to stoop to their level. They did this and what did it show? They could hurt me and yeah it happened, but their goal was to make sure I stayed away from you, Logan. It didnt happen. Fighting never solves anything, right Zoey?" She was the one always telling me that hurting Nicole because of the hair dryer was stupid. It was probley going to happen again anyway. I just yelled at her and scared her enough to use the leaf blower all the time.

"But Dana they-"

"I know what they did Zoe, once they find out what they did believe me the guilt will be enough." I said my voice sounded deep. I was trying to make sure that it didnt crack when I told them. I think that Logan understood what I was going to do and Chase and Zoey eventually caught on. The doctor came in.

"Mrs. Cruz, were going to keep you over night, but you kids need to go back to school." Dr. Smith said. Zoey and Chase waved bye and Logan kissed me lightly. They all got ushered out of the room. I turned my attention over to the window again. There was a full moon out and I didnt even notice it. I heard the door open and I looked to it. Logan?

"Arent you supposed to be going back to school?" I asked him. He walked over to the bed.

"Scoot over." I carefully moved over as Logan took his shoe's and socks off. I had a pretty big bed so it wasnt hard for us both of us to fit. "I asked them if I could stay with you."

"In other words, bribed them so you could stay." I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a light smile.

"You know me way to well Mrs. Cruz." He said with a funny accent. He got under the covers and moved closer to me. I turned on my side carefully. I probley had a painful face on because when I looked at him he had a worried look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, im fine." I said softly looking into his eyes. He kissed my fourhead and pushed some hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand that was just laying there now and laced my fingers in his. I looked back up at him and he had a smile on his face, it dropped when he saw mine. I was tired of being strong, I had tears pouring out of my eyes. He pulled me against him as I cried. After I started to calm down I started to sing my song quietly. Logan was rubbing my back and I had my head burried in his chest. I was holding onto him like he was my only life line. He was whispering everything would be ok. I knew it would be, it just...hurt.

"Quit crying your eyes out, quit crying your eyes out baby..."

Fob-session-DL-Freak


	7. Middle Class Explosion

The next day I got out of the hospital. I know I was quiet before all of this happened but I was way more quiet. I had a lot of bumps and scars already forming. I hated the fact that the doctors told the Dean that I was ready to go back to class, I thought I would get at least one more day off. I was walking fine as I stepped onto the PCA grounds again. Logan was right next to me holding my hand. He squeezed it as we walked through the crowds of people whispering. Lola probley started to tell people a stupid rumor about what happened. I just smirked at them. It was the only way to show them that I had my walls back up. I wasnt going to show any weakness about what happened. Logan and I heard the first bell ring and all the students rushed off to class. Logan walked me to the front of the building where my first class was.

"Are you gonna be ok? We could skip if you want another day off." Logan said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Its going to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over now." I told him. He gave me a small smile and kissed me quickly.

"See you after." He said. I nodded as he turned away. I walked into the building and hugged my binder to my chest. I saw some girls give me a disgusted look. My grip tightened on my binder so my knuckels turned white. It was either that or punch something. I was way to sore to get into a fight today. I got to the stair case and got up them as quickly as possible. I looked over to the door and saw Carly leaning against the wall with Nicole next to her. Nicole looked worried and Carly just looked sad. I walked over to them quickly.

"Dana, are you ok?" Nicole asked. I nodded slowly. I could feel people staring at me. Their eyes were buring into my back.

"Sure?" Carly asked. I didnt really think that Nicole knew about the baby at all and that Carly and Nicole didnt know about me losing the baby either. I looked at Carly and shook my head looking down closing my eyes. I felt Carly hug me instantly. I hugged her back. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. I blinked back the tears as the hug stopped. Carly looked like she was about to cry too.

"What am I missing?" Nicole asked. I looked at the clock. I have 4 minutes before the bell rings and were late. I looked over to the bathroom and it didnt seem like there was anyone in there. I pulled Nicole by the hand into the bathroom. I checked under all the doors and there was no one in there.

"Ok, Nicole about 2 months ago I found out that I was pregnant and when I got jumped I was hit in the stomach a couple of times. It turns out that I lost the baby." I said as my voice cracked. Again I was pulled into another hug. This time I let a few tears slip. Nicole pulled away and she was flat out crying. I wiped away my tears and made sure my make up wasnt running.

"Dana, I am so so sorry. Do you know who jumped you?" I nodded. My anger took over.

"It was your_ best friend _and her two side kicks." I said, hate taking over my voice. Her eyes were wide. Nicole backed up to lean on the wall. I dont think she was crying any more, she just looked shocked.

"That's what she was talking about I-I, she wanted me to go with her." Nicole said quietly. I shot Carly a look but quickly looked back over to Nicole. "If I would have gone, I could have stopped it."

Nicole was in tears again.

"Nicole, even if you were there I dont think you could have stopped it. The girls she was with were big, I knew I couldnt have taken them as soon as I saw them. You know they had to be big if I admited that." I said trying to get her to stop crying. She had a small smile on her face.

"I just- She probley dosent even know that she killed someone." Of course she had to say that. I hated that, I was getting used to the fact that I was going to have a baby living in me and then it was just taken away from me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. I heard the one minute bell ring.

"Come on Nicole, lets go to class, and please just remember that none of this was your fault." I told her. I didnt want her to feel like this because of Lola doing it. She wasnt guilty by association in my book. She wasnt there, she couldnt have helped it. We walked into the class and I was greated by the teacher with a nod. I lightly smiled at her and headed back to my seat. The other bell rang and Lola came into the class and took her seat by Nicole with a smile on her face. Nicole glared down at her paper. I put my head down on my desk...

_Nobody's POV_

Nicole looked down at her paper and wouldnt even look at Lola. The class was almost over by the time Lola noticed that Nicole wasnt her peppy self.

"It looks like Dana's back, I think I did a pretty great job last night." Lola said with a confident smirk on her face. Nicole looked up at the clock. 5 minutes left. Those minutes were filled with silence. As soon as the bell rang Dana bolted out of the door, Carly followed as close as possible. Nicole was about to follow and got out of the class before Lola pulled her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Lola asked her, almost yelling.

"Dont talk to me." Nicole spat turning on her heel and walking away. She was almost to the stairs before Lola caught up to her again.

"Are you mad that you didnt get a shot in last night? We could always do it ag-"

"Lola, you are the most fucking evil person I have ever met. I am fucking ashamed to call you my best friend, no ex best friend. I dont want anything to do with you. You did way more damage then you think you did last night," Nicole yelled, her voice lowered. "What you probley didnt know about last night and your little scam pulled, You and your friends killed someone last night, and since I know your not smart enough to put the peices together, Dana was pregnant. Put them together now."

With that Nicole stormed away. Lola stood there with a shocked face on. She just stood there, she couldnt move at all. She stood staring at where Nicole was standing. _I killed someone..._

Nicole ran the rest of the way over to Dana who was sitting down with Logan and Carly. They all had rotating scheduals so they got a free period today. Nicole was sure that plenty of people heard her tell Lola off. Nicole still had a pissed expression on her face as she walked up to the three.

"Nicole are you ok?" Logan asked. He had his arm around Dana's waist.

"Actually I feel better, I just told Lola off for you Dana." Nicole said. Dana had a shocked expression on her face.

"What did you say?" Dana asked. She was nervous that Nicole told everyone about the pregnancy and the lost baby.

"I told her about the baby, im sorry Dana it just all came out. I didnt mean to say it." Nicole apologized. Dana took a deep breath.

"Its ok Nikki, I guess they were going to find out eventually." Dana said weakly...

_Dana's POV_

It was the truth, people were probley going to know about it within a week. I just kinda wanted them to suspect it, not have Nicole yell it in Lola's face. This is exactly what I was talking about with the whole, fighting dosent solve anything speech. I've figured out over the years that words can hurt so much worse then anything you could do physically to a person. Emotions speek louder then actions is what im trying to get out.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked me.

"Yeah, this is what I was going to do any way, maybe not the same exact way you did it but I was going to end up telling Lola but it works." I said trying to lighten the mood. I already knew that Logan wanted to kill her, but he dosent hit girls. Nicole already was pissed for ever being friends with Lola in the first place. Carly was just as pissed as Nicole, she was happy about the baby and I told her that she could have been the godmother. Its not going to happen now though. I wish these people would get a life. Everyone is looking at me like im some type of experiment gone wrong. I cant stand this any more.

"Im going back to the dorm, I cant stand all these people staring at me." I told them as I got up. I didnt wait for them to say anything before I started to walk. Carly came up beside me. We walked towards our rooms and I saw someone standing outside of our door. As we got closer we saw Lola standing there...

**Got to keep you guys on ur toes xD**

**Fob-session-DL-Freak**


	8. Beach Side Apologies

As we got closer we saw Lola standing there. I almost stopped to turn around, but I knew that I wasnt going to be able to get out of here without the DA finding us. I gave her a glare. Carly walked over to her and stood in her way of getting to me.

"Carly can you move, I need to talk to Dana." Please tell me she is fucking joking. Carly moved with Lola as I got into the dorm. She followed me while closing the door in Lola's face. I heard Lola banging on the door. She was yelling that she needed to talk to me. I went over to the stereo and clicked the CD changer button. I turned on Underoath and blared my favorite song from them. _A Boy Brushed Red Living In Black And White. _I could care less right now about the DA finding us. She's probley off fucking some guy anyway so what do I care.

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?  
Can you taste the fear in her sweat?  
You've done this wrong  
It's too far gone  
These sheets tell of regret  
I admit that I'm just a fool for you  
I am just a fool for you_

Here is where we both go wrong  
Tonight's your last chance to  
Do exactly what you want to  
And this could be my night  
This is what makes me feel alive  
Makes you feel alive  
Here is where we both go wrong  
So sign me up  
And toss this key  
'Cause for now we're  
Living in this moment  
And we both ignore the truth  
Its all over  
Its all over

I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes

[chorus  
Your lungs have failed and they both stopped breathing  
My heart is dead and its way past beating  
Something has gone terribly wrong  
I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared of this  
I never thought we'd make it out alive  
I never told you but its all in your goodbyes  
It's all in your goodbyes

Well look who's dying now  
Slit wrists sleeping with the girl next door  
I always knew you were such a sucker for that  
It doesn't matter what you say  
You never mattered anyway  
Never mattered anyway

In this moment that we both ignore the truth  
It's all over  
It's all over  
I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes

[chorus

Don't shake, I hate to see you tremble  
Trembling you've lost your touch  
Haven't you, I'm so addicted  
  
_[chorus_

As the music stopped to change to the next song, I listened for Lola. Nothing. I turned it down and sat down on my bed. Carly was leaning against the bed next to me.

"I cant fucking believe that she has the balls to come over here." Carly said. I rolled my eyes. Neither can I. She probley wants to apolagize. Even if she dose what ever she has to say cant make up for what she did. She needs to feel the guilt. I dont want to wish anything bad on her but I can only hope that she goes through this kind of pain sometime in her life. She has no fucking idea how this feels. She beat the shit out of me, yes I admit it, and then I lose a part of me. Remember how I told you that Logan broke me? Well I changed my mind, Logan fixed me then Lola smashed me into a million little peices. Its going to take me along time to pick them all back up.

"If she thinks that a lame ass apoligie is going to make up for this she has totally lost her mind." I told Carly. I was so fucking angry im suprised that steam isnt coming off of my head or blood boiling in my eyes. I found the remote to the stereo and turned on some Escape The Fate insted of Underoath. I couldnt stop thinking about it. She wanted to talk to me for some reason. Dosent she know that I could kill her in a second?

"She has lost her mind, she tried to take Danger Cruz down. She is way stupider then I thought." Carly commented. I smiled slightly. Carly always knows how to make me smile. She's just cool like that I guess.

"Stupider isnt a word, is it?" I asked looking down at Carly. She looked down and then up at me with a confused face on.

"It is in my world." Carly said smirking.

"And what world are you in?" I asked with my smile growing little by little.

"Carly-vill, It has duckies and dino's all over the place." She said with a little kid voice. (a/n: I put that in there for Me and Jarred 3)

I would love to live in my own little fantasy world. Where nothing could go wrong, no one could get hurt and no hearts would be broken, but we all cant be as insane as Carly is. Her phone started to ring. She picked it up and opened the fold. I guess it was from Zach cause she started to giggle.

"Dana, I have to go meet Zach. He wants to take me to lunch off campus. Are you going to be ok?" She asked me slipping on her shoes. I sighed and nodded.

"If you want me to stay just say so, and its good bye Zach, hello Dana." I laughed lightly.

"Its ok, go have fun." I said. She smiled and opened the door. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled to her as she left. I layed down backwards on my bed. I was going to be super bored now. Oh well, I think I should take a nap. I turned the CD changer to The Almost. Aaron's voice always puts me to sleep when he sings his song 'Amazing Because It Is'. I took off my pants and put on boxers to sleep in. I turned over towards the wall and tried to sleep...

I woke up to someone snoring. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to Nicole's bed and saw her sleeping, what time is it? The digital clock showed me that it was 12:34am. No body woke me up for dinner? Losers. My stomach wont shut up now. Ugh. I got off the bunk bed and slipped on my vans. They had froggies on them and yes, Carly did pick them out. I walked out of our dorm and went down to the beach. I got to the sand and looked left and right, no one. I walked about 10 feet before I sat down and watched the ocean.

"Im sorry, Dana." I looked to my left with my eyes only. Lola was standing there.

"I dont want your apoligie, im not going to except it. Leave me the fuck alone." I ordered. She sat down next to me. "What the fuck is this, oppisite day? I said leave!"

She still sat there, not moving. She was just staring at the ocean. I think I might have saw a tear in her eye. No, no way in hell is she going to pull this stupid fake tears thing on me. I stood up and started to walk away. I heard her start to ball out. She wasnt going to get my forgiveness this easy. You know how some people forgive and forget, lets just say im not one of those people.

**That was a very random lame chapter, I know. Any Ideas for another conflict or make up? tell me in a review.**

**Fob-session-DL-Freak**


	9. Storms and Tantrums

Michael was walking down the beach soaking in the silence. He was very quiet most of the time, it was either quiet or depressed. He had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and was kicking the sand while he walked. He spent most of his time trying to get the thought of Logan and Lola being together out of his head. He still hasnt heard about anything that went on with Dana, Logan and Lola. He was to busy playing his flute in the closet. Michael glanced up to make sure he wasnt about to run into anything when he saw her.

"Lola?" He mumbled to himself. He was pretty close so she heard him. She looked up at him, Michael noticed her tear stained cheeks and instantly had a worried expression on his face. He slowly moved to sit down next to her. "Whats going on?"

"You havent heard?" She asked him quietly. He shook his head no. She told him everything, from her kissing Chase or Chase kissing her as she tells it to what just happened between her and Dana. Michael was silent. It was a lot to take in. He just looked out at the ocean with a blank expression on his face. "Say something, anything... please."

"Im not really sure what to say..."

"Anything...im tired of being ignored." Her voice picked up. She looked at him with angry eyes. Lola wasnt really sure why she was mad, but she knew that she had some kind of emotion that she couldnt explain trying to get out, and anger seemed the only way to get it out at the time.

"Im sorry Lola, its just a lot to take in at once..."

"You shouldnt be sorry, Im sorry I snaped at you, Im just having the same problem as you." Lola said wipeing her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. There was a long pause.

"What you did was wrong Lola, im seriously shocked that you would do something like that, even if she wasnt pregnant, wouldnt you have felt bad?"

Lola took a minute to think it over, "Not as bad as I do now."

"Well then your not who I thought you were.." Mike got up and brushed his pants off. "I thought you were better then that. To think that I actually loved you..."

Lola sat there speechless as Michael walked away from her. Lola sat there stunned.

"He loved me..." She couldnt process this at all. There was way to many things going on in her life for one person to handle. She slowly got up and hugged herself. She slowly walked back to her dorm, looking down the whole way. As she got into her dorm she looked at the clock. The glowing red numbers read 12:35am. Quinn and Zoey were already asleep. Lola slowly went into the bath room and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her eyeliner and make-up running down her cheaks, and the water streaks.

Lola hated herself, she knew that nothing she could do would ever make this right. She put her hands on the sides of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She couldnt take it, she pushed everything off the counter that sat next to the sink so it fell to the floor. Lola backed up untill her back was to the wall, she slowly started to cry and she slipped to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried long and hard...

I shot out of my bed with a small scream. I looked out the window with wide eyes. Another fucking thunderstorm, it's the 4th one this week. I looked at the clock, it read 2:45am. Shit, another nice without sleep this month.

Other then these storms, the nightmares are taking the best of me. I wake up with cold sweats and really deep breathing. It's been almost 1 months and a week since I lost the baby, I have nightmares about losing the baby, and Logan leaving me, and... I really dont want to think about the rest of it. Normally Carly would be here to help me stop panicing, but she was sleeping over at Zach's room. Nicole was doing something with someone, I cant remember. She couldnt help me even if she tried to. Carly was still the only person I actually talked to about my problems.

My head shot to the window. Stupid thunder. I know alot of things dont scare me, but thunderstorms are a big one. I was shaking. I couldnt be alone anymore. I got out of bed and went over to my closet. I put on my adios and hurried out of my room. I was positive that Logan would be in his dorm, Chase was supposed to be sleeping over with Mark and I wasnt positive where Mike was. I got to the front of the dorm house, Logan's was right across the quad from where we were. I waited untill the next lightning strike happened, and ran across the campous.

When I finally got into the boys dorm, I was soaking wet. I didnt see the D.A anywhere around so I didnt really need to rush. I got to Logan's door and knocked. After about a minute of waiting and another strike of thunder, I kicked the door pretty hard. I heard something fall, I smiled and laughed slightly. Well, untill I heard the thunder get louder, then I had a scared look on my face. The door opened and it was Logan, in his boxers only.

"Day... what the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked rubbing his eye and leaning on the door.

"I couldnt sleep, because of the storm." I said, I jumped at the next crack of the thunder. Logan moved out of the way so I could step in. "Thank you."

"No problem baby. Want new clothes to wear, you soaking wet?" Logan asked going over to his drawer. I nodded and walked over to his bed. I took my shoes off and put them next to his bed. Logan gave me a shirt and shorts. I went towards the bathroom.

"You could just change here you know." Logan said as I got into the bathroom, I looked at him and smirked.

"You wish lover boy." He smiled as I closed the door, I quickly dressed and put my wet clothes in the shower. I got out and saw Logan already in the bed. I went over and crawled over him to get the spot by the wall. Logan turned on his side and put his arm around my waist. The thunder struck again, and I burried my face in his chest. His arms tightened around me.

"Its ok Dana, I got you." He rubbed my back lightly. I looked up at him with a slight smile, he leaned down and kissed me. I fell asleep in his arms, everything _seemed_ completely perfect. I wish everything could be like this all the time, so nothing would go wrong, but in the end something always goes wrong...

**HEY! you guys only gave me 2 reviews on the last chapter, what gives? I took my time updating because of that. I might stop this story all together if I dont get more review. Sorry but it sucks when you put your heart into a story and people read, but dont tell you how they feel about it.**

**FOB-session-DL-Freak aka Pre-silly**


End file.
